


Cooking

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Wasting Food, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: To stop thinking about their brothers, Edge and Berry decide to cook something. It ends up being a huge mess.





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Another Edgeberry prompt I received on Tumblr :D  
> "Edgeberry cuties cooking together to de stress from their brothers and making a huge mess but end up laughing about it. Then their bros come home to see the kitchen a mess with a note that says they'll be back later... after a bath. :D it the cuties that are on my brains" By an Anon
> 
> Thanks to ShenaKezia who betaread me ! ♥

“You promised you would make an effort,” Blue said. He was angry, but he was also tired and disappointed.

Stretch hated to see that disappointment on his brother’s face. But he deserved it. Red and he had been completely drunk last night. It was the third time that it happened this month. Their respective brother asked them to stop doing that, but they did it anyway.

“I know… I’m sorry bro.”

Red and Stretch were sitting on the couch, facing their brothers. Actually, they had been dragged out of bed early, despite their terrible hangover. But they knew that they could not run away from it.

“We tired of looking for your drunk asses at the bar.” Edge stated, being unnecessary loud as usual.

Blue did not like the choice of word, but he agreed with him. He nodded.

“Boss… Could you talk softer please ?” Red pleaded, massaging his forehead. He hadn’t had the time to take some medicine for his headache.

“I don’t care about your headache !” Edge shouted even louder.

Both Stretch and Red winced.

Edge looked at them for a second. He was truly angry. At that moment, Red feared that he might hurt them. But he just sighed.

“Get out.” He calmly said.

“What ?”

“I don’t want to see you. Get out of here.”

They both turned to look at Blue, hoping that he will have mercy on them. They had the worse hangover. He could not kick them out of the house.

“Don’t give me that look. He is right. I don’t want to see you either.” Blue’s voice was cold. He was too angry to deal with them now.

Red and Stretch shared a glance. They really did fuck up this time, didn’t they? It hurt to be kicked out of the house, but they could understand. Without protesting more, they teleported away.

“I need to think about something else.” Edge said once they were gone.

“Me too.” They needed to stop thinking about their stupid brother. They needed to calm themselves.

“Do you want to cook something ?” Edge proposed.

”Why not ?”

They liked cooking together. It was something they did quite often. However today, it was mostly to keep their heads clear. They just wanted to do something to occupied their mind. But they were still angry. Their gestures were not precise, they did not clean up after finishing something, there was food everywhere.

In short, they were making a huge mess.

“You are making a mess !” Blue suddenly said. Edge was mixing some flour and sugar, for a cake, but he was doing it too rapidly. Flour and sugar were flying everywhere around him, adding to the ambient chaos.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are !”

“I’m not !”

“You are !”

Edge put away his bowl. Then, he grabbed an egg. And without hesitation, he crashed it on Blue’s face.

“Here. Now I’m making a mess.”

Blue gasped, his eyes opening wide. He could feel the egg running down his face. He stopped moving. That was disgusting.

Edge realised what he had done. Fuck ! Did he just attack his boyfriend with an egg?

“Blue ! I…” He was about to apologise but Blue cut him off.

“You think that you can challenge the magnificent Sans like this ?”

Blue took a tomato and threw it at his boyfriend. Edge, surprised, did not react on time and receive the tomato on his skull. He stood there, completely shocked.

“Score ! No one can beat me !” Blue smiled victoriously.

Edge could help but to smile too. It was a bit disgusting, but it was also kind of funny. And moreover, he could not let Blue beat him, even at something stupid like this.

“Is that a challenge ?” He asked.

“Don’t know. Do you think you can handle it ?”

As an answer, he grabbed the pack of flour and emptied it on Blue’s head. The war was on.

They kept throwing food at each other for a long time. Each one of them had taken a food tray as a shield. The kitchen had become a true battlefield.

But after a moment, they were out of “ammunition”. There was no food left to be thrown.

They looked at each other. They were both truly disgusting, covered in different kind of foods. And the kitchen looked even worse. They shared a glance, hardly believing what they had just done.

And then, they burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe we did that !” Blue said, still giggling. They liked when everything was clean. It was really surprising that they ended up wasting food and let the kitchen becoming dirty.

“Me neither.” Edge approved, casually wiping away tears.

They looked at each other, smiling. It was not like them to do something like that, true. But in the end, it had been really funny. They did not regret a thing.

But, as they looked around them, they were realising the amount of work it would be to clean up everything. And they really did not want to do it.

And after all, it was their brother fault, wasn’t it? If they had stayed home, instead of going to the bar, Blue and Edge would not have been angry with them and would not have made this mess.

“We should let Stretch and Red clean up.” Edge said.

Blue nodded. It was a suitable punishment. When Stretch and Red were drunk, it was always them who cleaned up. Now it was their turn to clean someone else’s mess.

“I will leave a note for them then.” Edge said. “Anyway, I think we need a bath.” They were as disgusting as the kitchen. He hoped that they could save their clothes but that was unlikely. At least, their bones could be washed.

“We do,” Blue said, moving toward the stairs. He turned back to look at his mate. “I’m going to fill the bathtub. Join me ?” Clearly, he implied that they won’t only be washing.

“Of course.” Edge winked as Blue chuckled and climbed up the stair.

The edgy skeleton took a piece of paper and left a note for their brothers. Before he joined his boyfriend in the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Red and Stretch teleported in the living room. They still had a headache but they were better. They had come back, hoping that their brother would have calmed down. But their brothers were not here.

They went to check the kitchen. And stepped back.

“Wow.”

They really were not expecting that. The kitchen was a mess. It was strange for them to think that because they were pretty messy themselves. But here it was a whole new level of mess.

“What the fuck happened ?” Stretch asked.

“Food battle I guess ?”

It was hard to picture their brother doing a food battle. But it was the only possible explanation.

Then Red noticed a note on the kitchen’s counter. It was clearly Boss’ handwriting. He quickly read it.

“We have to clean up.” Red announced. Neither of them was happy about that, but they could not really complain. They had been kicked out of the house for the day, they did not want that to become definitive.

“And they added that they will come back to see our progress after a bath.” He finished.

“What do they mean ‘after a bath’ ?” Stretch asked. He was afraid to understand what that could imply.

Red immediately thought about his brother fucking Blue in the bathtub. He blushed.

“You don’t want to know.”


End file.
